powerrangershistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Unexpected Arrival (18th)
Summary Antonio, a young fisherman, walks on the beach and takes a look at the city. His Octo origami friend joins in the excitement. The Gap Sensor alerts the Rangers to the city. They follow the signal but can't see the Nighlok. Jayden feels like someone is watching him. Kevin finds the triggered Gap Sensor on the ground. Antonio arrives to the scene. At the Shiba House, the Rangers discuss about the recent alarm. An arrow flies into the Shiba House wall. Antonio admires his aim from afar. Jayden reads the note, which states "See you soon". Mentor Ji informs the Rangers that the Shiba House is protected by symbol power. At night, Jayden practices his symbol power. He feels an eerie presence watching him. His scream alerts his friends to the room. Jayden can't explain why he feels another presence. He stops himself from attacking Emily with the Spin Sword. His friends are worried about Jayden. At the Sanzu River, Vulpes continues to scare Jayden. In the restroom, Jayden washes his face and realizes that the presence is gone. In the city, the Rangers run into Antonio, who gives them a note. Emily recognizes the handwriting from the previous note. As the Rangers try to confront him, Antonio starts to run away. Mentor Ji alerts the Rangers to Spring Valley to assist Jayden. At the Sanzu River, Octoroo and Vulpes monitor Jayden with the enchanted eye. Octoroo is eager to see Red Ranger using the sealing spell. Jayden performs a spell to create a smoke screen. Vulpes leaves the Sanzu River to investigate. Mike and Emily continue their chase for Antonio. Kevin and Mia make their way to Spring Valley. VUlpes enters the scene to search for Red Ranger, who immediately destroys the Enchanted Eye. Blue and Pink Rangers join the Red Ranger. Red Ranger reveals that he knew that the pure water from the sacred water would stop the Nighlok. Pink Ranger calls Mike for help. Antonio overhears the conversation and prepares for his big moment. The Rangers struggle against Vulpes. As the Nighlok is about to attack Red Ranger, Green and Yellow Rangers join the fight. The Rangers perform the Quintuple Slash. Vulpes deflects the attack back to the Rangers, who demorph upon impact. Antonio throws sardines at the Nighlok and announces his big moment. He grabs his morpher and recites "Samurai Morpher, Gold ". Antonio morphs into the Gold Ranger. The Rangers are surprised and confused at his appearance. Vulpes calls the Moogers to attack the Gold Ranger. The Rangers watch as the Gold Ranger rapidly destroys the Moogers. More Moogers join the fight. Gold Ranger turns his attention to the new group. Red Ranger morphs into action and helps Gold Ranger. Gold Ranger performs the Barracuda Blade attack to defeat the Nighlok. Vulpes grows to his large form. The Rangers morph and summon their zords. Gold Ranger admires the Battlewing Megazord. Vulpes disappears from the battlefield. Gold Ranger summons the Octo Zord. Red Ranger recognizes the zord. The new zord sprays ink to reveal the Nighlok's location. Battlewing Megazord defeats the Nighlok. The Rangers demorph and join Antonio on the ground level. Jayden remembers Antonio from their childhood. Young Jayden gave the Octo zord to Antonio, who promises to be a Samurai in the future. Kevin doesn't consider Antonio to be a true Samurai. Cast Category:Episodes